


Heirs

by Blue_Hood



Series: Blood Bond [7]
Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Eventual Happy Ending, Family Reunions, Inhumans (Marvel), Kidnapping, Rescue, Souled Vampire(s), Team as Family, Vampire Family, Vampires
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-11
Updated: 2019-08-11
Packaged: 2020-08-19 12:37:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,018
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20209867
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blue_Hood/pseuds/Blue_Hood
Summary: The Team is kidnapped because of vampire politics, leading to surprising reveals.





	Heirs

They were on a mission to take down a HYDRA base when some unseen force took them. Waking up in transport, Skye noticed Coulson was given special attention before being knocked out again. Now, she was tied to a chair, beside May and across from Fitz who was beside Simmons. When May tried to dislocate her wrist to free herself, she was somehow knocked out. Surveying the room, Skye noticed some strange symbols forming a circle beneath their chairs. She also realized they were underground, the artificial light leaving most of the room in shadows. The symbols and shadows and Coulson being kept separate all led Skye to believe vampires were responsible. A theory backed by the fact that she didn’t see their attackers while the team was using shadows for cover. Unfortunately, this all meant nothing because she was gagged and she really did not want to join May in unconsciousness.

A door opened, drawing Skye’s attention to where the door was which she couldn’t see before because of all the shadows. As a figure entered, they flipped some switches, activating more lights. Squinting against the sudden light, Skye still had to blink a few times to make out the woman’s appearance. She was tall, slender and carried herself with an arrogant sort of confidence. She was also deathly pale with glowing red eyes and fangs, confirming Skye’s vampire theory. FitzSimmons were trying to talk through their gags when Skye gave them a warning look. The woman chuckled, her laugh was light and aristocratic. In a flash, she was behind the scientists, removing their gags, “What was that?”

Simmons her question with a question “Who are you? We have no quarrel with vampires so why bother-”

She was cut off by the woman “I am Mera Byron, heir to House Byron.”

That answered a few questions, Skye narrowed her eyes as the pieces fell in place. Mera undid her gag “I can see the wheels turning, you think you understand. Tell me what you’ve discovered.”

“Cooper is the eldest of House Clinton, therefore he must be the heir. You’re probably the heiress to House Byron. We’re a means to an end for you. The only problem is, Cooper isn’t the heir.” Mera pulled Skye’s head back, triggering the failsafe that knocks them out if they attempt escape. As she turned to the other two, Mera was met with a surprise. Following the two specialists’ lead, Fitz fidgeted to trigger the same failsafe as May while Jemma threw her head back with a laugh before falling unconscious.

Elsewhere, Coulson was confused. He knew from Clint’s stories that vampires were a merciless species that view humans as little more than food and occasionally entertainment. The tendency of Clint’s family to form bonds with humans, feeding from only one source, makes them outcasts. Thus, what confused Coulson was the gilded cage he was in. He was probably underground, Clint had told him that vampire houses, the ruling class, often had their mansions built upside down -the basement and servants quarters are above ground, they’re not bunkers- so they could roam freely whenever they pleased. The problem came from the fact that Coulson had never been in one of these places without Clint and only when he was forced to go to some event as head of House Clinton.

Not long after Coulson awoke, a little boy came in “Sir?” Clearly unsure how to proceed.

_ He must’ve noticed I don’t have fangs or red eyes _, Clint’s violet eyes were on the list of things that set him apart from. A typical vampire greeting, or so Clint claimed, for complete strangers was to bare fangs at each other, proving you are a vampire. “Hello?”

The boy startled, looking at Coulson “Sir, the lady of the house sent me to serve you.”

“Okay?” _ Think, Phil, think. _“What house would that be?”

The boy was clearly unsure whether he should answer that, cluing Coulson into the fact that he is either a thrall or the son of one. Clearing his throat, Phil switched gears “You’re supposed to serve me. I thought vampires consider humans beneath them.”

The change of subject was clearly appreciated “You are marked as property of House Clinton. We do not wish to war with the great daywalkers.”

“Are you human?”

“Yes,” came the unsure answer.

“Where’s your mark?” At his confused look, “Master Clinton told me that vampires mark their humans, either with a bite or a sigil. Where’s your mark?”

“I do not have one, yet.” Unmarked.

“Then that’s why you were sent.” At his confused look. “You’re unmarked therefore you aren’t technically property of this house. Master Clinton explained a few things to me about feeders and familiars. It would be considered an insult, were you marked, as House Clinton has certain beliefs not shared with most of vampire society. What is your name?”

“Adam.”

Coulson sat down “I’m Phil.” Beckoning him over, Phil put a hand on Adam’s neck “I’m gonna show you how to paralyze a vampire.” The boy shook slightly before Phil pinched his wrist over the pulse point “Pinch the vein with one hand and pinch here” a point on the neck “with the other. Vein first if they grab you. It’s harmless against humans but it’ll stop a vampire long enough to run.”

“Why are you showing me this?”

“You’re unmarked, that means you have a right to be free and when House Clinton responds to this house’s actions, you’ll have a chance to be free.”

“Like you are? Free to be with other humans?”

“Yeah, free like that.”

A woman stormed in “Adam, leave us.”

The boy scurried out as Phil calmly stood “You’re going after Master Cooper because you believe he is heir to House Clinton but he’s not.”

“I know, your team told me.” When Clinton was out of it, for whatever reason, he sometimes spoke of Laura at enough length to make anyone sick to their stomach. “Who is the heir?”

“I do not know. Master Cooper only mentioned that he could work with my team because he’s not his father’s heir. He went into more detail on the difference between dad, sire and father than how he’s not an heir.” As she stalked closer, Phil took a step back “You don’t want to get your scent on me, I served Master Clinton before Master Cooper bonded with me.”

She stopped “Do you know where you are?”

“Aside from being held hostage by a vampire house, and the fact you are after Master Cooper, I know nothing.”

“I am Mera, of House Byron.”

“House Byron,” Phil took a few moments “Not sure I’ve heard of you.”

“Master Clinton bagged himself a Stark for a feeder, he’s untouchable.”

“Really? What’s the obsession with Starks?”

Mera shot forward, stopping short of actually touching him “You do realize I have your precious team.”

“We, humans, are a sentimental lot. What do you want?”

Apparently his cooperation threw Mera for a loop, “You better behave yourself, Agent Coulson.”

“Obviously but you wouldn’t be here in person, unless you wanted something.” He barely managed to dodge the knife.

Sheathing the blade, Mera said “That should do it.” As she left, she told him, “You’re free to roam but be warned, leave and you forfeit your team.”

Phil nodded, “Alright.” A few minutes after she left, Phil followed. He tracked down Adam and disarmed the vampire abusing him. “Run,” he told the boy who immediately obeyed before the vampire shoved Phil off, into a wall, knocking him out.

When he woke, Mera was watching him “I told you to behave.”

“I did. You only banned me from leaving, I didn’t try to leave.”

“You told Adam to run.”

“You didn’t forbid me from doing that.”

Mera’s pissed off expression turned into a smirk “Alright then. Here are the rules. No leaving, no attacking any of my house.”

“I didn’t attack anyone.”

“Really?”

“In no way did I strike the vampire attacking Adam.”

“You are a clever human.”

“Did I break any of the unspoken rules?”

After a moment’s consideration, Mera confirmed “You did not. Unfortunately, due to a misunderstanding, the punishment has already been carried out.”

“Just means there’s no punishment if I do misbehave, since you owe me one.”

Mera smiled “Indeed.”

“Did Adam escape?”

Her smile became a touch forced “He did.”

“You never marked him, your house has no official claim, therefore you cannot go after him according to your own laws.”

Mera’s smile became a scowl “True.”

“You should control your vampire underlings better.”

“Is that a threat?”

“Just a prediction. When others realize Adam’s escape makes him off-limits, they won’t force their children to endure as much. You might even have an uprising on your hands, I’m sure Blade would love to cleanse this place. Did you know Master Clinton knows Blade personally? Blade helped him hunt down his wife when she played the sort of games you’re playing.” She attacked and Coulson dodged “The closer to death I am, the easier Master Cooper can find me and as soon as he realizes your house is involved, he’ll come with backup. Kill me, you lose all leverage. I assume my team doesn’t know what’s happened to me.”

“Clever human.”

Time lost all meaning as the days stretched on, the vampires left them alone except when they had to feed the humans. They escaped when the base was subjected to an intense raid, Skye vaguely noticed about half of the people in the base were surrendering as she and her team were hustled outside. Clint Barton was standing in front of a kneeling woman, who was clearly enraged, while speaking to an older man. The Bus was behind Barton. Before any of the humans could blink, they were being examined in short order by a team of, judging by the red eyes, vampires. The examinations were quick, everyone was given a quick shot of some serum before the medics vanished.

Focusing on Clint, Skye heard him address the other man as Lord Byron before the lord disowned Mera as part of retribution. Clint took a step away from Byron as an Asian woman shot forward to bite Mera, the blond vampire said "Retribution is the right of the parent."

"Parent?" slipped out of Skye's mouth before she could stop it.

With a conspiratorial wink, Clint looked at the team as if just noticing their presence "Agent Skye, meet your mother Jiaying." Taking another look at the woman, Skye saw Mera hand her a folder. "Did you get what you were looking for?"

"Yes, Master Clinton." She looked at him "Cal has been found."

"Excellent. Randy?"

The vampire Coulson saw beating a kid sauntered forward. After a show of strength before the troops, Clint tossed him to a young vampire, who looked about 19, and declared the young man his superior. Following another hushed conversation with the lord of House Byron, both men dismissed their followers with Clint making an exception by offering Jiaying an invitation to join the humans on the Bus. In the lounge, Clint said "I'm sure you've figured out most of it so I'll just fill in the blanks as you go."

Cooper was standing at attention beside his father, who leaned casually against a couch. Skye began "You're my mother?"

Jiaying answered "Yes and although I was a vampire at the time of your birth, you were born human."

Clint said "Try again," Jiaying shot him a curious look which he returned with a flat look before whispering something to Cooper that made the younger relax and join Coulson.

Jiaying's eyes widened momentarily "That explains that."

"What?" asked Skye.

Cooper answered, "You're like a mutant before they manifest." Looking her over, he turned a raised eyebrow on Jiaying and his father "Inhuman?"

Clint nodded while Jiaying explained, "Long before I became a vampire, I underwent something called Terrigenesis. It is a rite of passage for Inhumans that awakens a dormant part of our DNA, enhancing us to be more than human. The gift I received made me ageless."

Clint took over the explanation when Jiaying seemed to struggle to find the right words "A Nazi scientist named Werner Reinhardt discovered a piece of the Terrigenesis puzzle, a Diviner. Humans touch it, they turn to stone. Inhumans, however, can touch it with no ill effects. His experiments exposed Jiaying,"

"He dissected me, looking for a difference between me and all the other locals he killed by forcing them to touch."

"The details are a little sketch," said Cooper "As happens when the only source of information was on the brink of death but yeah, Jiaying became a vampire. No idea how she was turned, the traditional way involves another vampire, who we call a sire, and is rather memorable. Aside from Jiaying, the only cases where a vampire has no sire are those where the sire dies. Jiaying would've been marked, had she been turned the traditional way. She's somewhere in between turnblood and pureblood because how she turned is a mystery."

"Yes, that's true." Taking a moment to collect her thoughts, Jiaying continued "Calvin Johnson was a young doctor working in a small village in China where we met, fell in love and got married. He actually delivered you," she stopped to ask "What name do you go by?"

"Skye. What's my real name?"

"Daisy Johnson." Jiaying continued the story "Vampires, like all people with abilities, do not get to have happy lives. I," she teared up.

Clint explained "My wife, Laura was always weak after giving birth."

Skye wrapped an arm around Jiaying's shoulders "They hit while you were weak."

Nodding, Jiaying said "Your father is human. When I sensed their approach, I told him to take you to the neighbor's. They had the only car in town. He wouldn't do it, we argued because he could tell I wasn't at full strength and,"

"You were bonded," filled in Skye.

Clint said "Your parents had the strongest bond ever, to my knowledge. Calvin could sense not only that Jiaying was in a weakened state, which must've come with the hunger, but also her exact emotional state. They shared an empathic link."

"Oh," Skye wrapped her crying mother in her arms.

Clint finished the story "Cal left at the last possible moment before escape would result in death. Jiaying nearly died again and Cal, sensing her heightened distress, came back without you. He tore the attackers apart. Problem is, vampires aren't the only ones who can get a taste for blood. I'm no doctor but my working theory is that his adrenaline combined with the effects of the bond, him feeling Jiaying's mortality and pain, sent him into a berserker state. Thor told me,"

Skye interrupted "We've encountered a berserker staff, we know what berserkers are."

"Had you known about your mother, you'd know that certain things don't affect you. I know for a fact that certain magics have a limited effect on me _ and _my children, meaning it's a vampire thing."

"Okay," Skye wasn't sure where he was going.

Jiaying pulled herself together "Regardless of what he did, Cal's initial instinct was to save me. He managed to curb his bloodlust enough stitch me up."

Cooper said "That's why she has a lasting scar, she was essentially cut apart twice."

"Jiaying is one of my most trusted advisors. Upon reconciling her, or should I say your story, with the rawness of her emotions when telling it, I realized both you and your father may still be alive. Before today, you were both missing at the end of the story. I consulted my other trusted advisor Josef and we devised a shorter version of the story to tell allied houses to find Cal. I also looked it up on the SHIELD database, figuring the massacre was properly notable."

Receiving a pointed look, Cooper took a SHIELD tablet and pulled up the file Skye had found. A few minutes later, he passed it to her "Unredacted."

"How did you-" Skye started to ask.

"I copied it into another program, figuring the file was redacted then scanned. The second program digitally excavated the original ink from beneath the ink used to redact. They use a similar process in real life to look for painting that have been painted over, such layering is supposedly used in forgery so the paper will be the proper age."

"You saw that in a movie, didn't you?" asked Clint.

"Yeah, I think it was actually called The Forger."

"We are so watching that," said Skye as she smiled from beside her mother.

"Here's the thing, as Jiaying is a member of my house and you're her daughter, you are also technically a member of House Clinton, even though you're not a vampire. It's sort of like an adoption clause but for it to be official, there needs to be a mark." Clint shrugged, "I can ink a familiar brand in five minutes if Jiaying doesn't have any better ideas."

May cut in "What were we injected with by your people?"

Cooper sighed "Healing serum, it replicates a vampire's natural regenerative capabilities. When a vampire licks a bite, it heals which proves our healing factor can be applied to humans without turning them. I could get you a sample if you want to analyze it but the serum is one piece of vampire science that you cannot replicate. Sequencers and finger scanners, fine, knock yourself out but our healing serum is off limits." When they only looked at him, Clint nodded "Tony's already got a prototype sequencer. I'd like to borrow Cooper to give him the code since he's helped build one before." He smiled "We called our first sequencer a transformer because all I knew was that it transformed blood."

Jiaying spoke up, "I think I have a better idea, for the House Clinton claim."

"Your claim," corrected Clint.

"What is your house mark?" asked Skye.

"Since I value humans too much to engage in the practice of manipulating human familiars, my house doesn't have a proper sigil so I use this," he drew an imprint of an arrowhead. None of the lines connected but the shape was clear enough, as though drawn from an impression mold. "Here. We don't keep familiars, or at least I don't support the practice entirely."

"Meaning?"

"I allow it but only under strict regulations to prevent abuse and abuses of power." Clint looked at Jiaying "You said you have a better idea?"

"Scent marking, it's simpler and more sustainable than in the past."

As his father thought it over, Cooper informed the team "As head of house, she has to have his approval."

"Scent marking is only sustainable after an initial prolonged exposure. You have Mera Byron to deal with. I suggest that you do not make assumptions on another's behalf."

"Talk normal," said Cooper. His father's disapproving face cowed him. "He's saying he'll approve if Jiaying has a workable plan. Scent marking is where a vampire marks a human through prolonged exposure to leave their scent followed by occasional check ins to reinforce the scent. Skye would have to live with her mother for a time while Jiaying is responsible for handling Mera Byron. Those aren't great circumstances."

Coulson said "Take whatever time you need, Skye. I'll tell Fury that Clint's letting you study his vampiric house to avoid another incident. We'll come up with a cover story to put on record."

"While you're at it, tell Fury that I'm willing to turn Romanoff and I'd like to meet to discuss terms. I should probably mention, before you say anything, that the first bite administered to a newborn vampire is the same claiming bite as the one that turns a human into a vampire. Certain purebloods and myself are among the most potent with such bites. A turnblood, on the other hand, doesn't get much control from turning a human, they have more control over human familiars with a little lingering loyalty left over."

"Turning Romanoff gives you power over her?"

"I'd rather tell Fury myself when we discuss the proposal, if you wouldn't mind passing it on."

"Sure thing."

Clint turned to Jiaying "Just to be safe, I'm officially forbidding you from turning your daughter in any capacity during the prolonged exposure part of scent marking." He walked into the shadowed hallway and vanished.

Cooper said "I can probably answer any questions you have, even though I'm not the heir."

"How does that work?"

"Father made my sister his heir. This whole thing with Byron is a result of my father's decision that we can wed for love, Mera was trying to force my hand in marriage. Were I heir, the combination of our two houses would overpower the ancient houses. Even though he's given permission for us to marry for love, a vampiric union like Mera and me would require the support of both our fathers. Her plan was practically designed to fail."

Jiaying cleared her throat "Cooper, would you mind?"

The young vampire looked at them, momentarily confused, "Right, shadow jumping is a rare ability." When he made no move to stand, Skye waved for him to come forward. "I'll take you to Lai Shi after your mother discloses the truth about Katya and Eva Belyakov."

"Of course. Eva was chosen for Terrigenesis, there's a process that is meant to ensure those transformed are able to handle any side effects. An Inhuman may develop teleportation but lose their eyes as was the case with a student of mine, Gordon. They may develop sensory abilities that without proper training can drive a person mad as was Katya's case. Eva went through the selection process and was chosen, she received the gift of enhanced strength. When Katya was eliminated by the selection process, Eva stole from us Terrigen Crystals. Eva believed that Terrigenesis was Katya's birthright."

May summarized "She went rogue to enhance her daughter."

Cooper agreed "Exactly."

Jiaying added "The process eliminates those who are unfit to handle Inhuman gifts. Katya's mind was unfit, she displayed signs of mental illness and we feared Terrigenesis would exacerbate her condition. All Eva allowed herself to see was her daughter being denied a birthright."

Phil asked "How did Eva get these special crystals?"

Cooper answered for Jiaying "Eva was gifted with strength to the point that she walked away unscathed from getting hit by a car, which was totaled from hitting her. There is very little someone with those gifts cannot do if properly motivated." He looked at May "Had you not killed them, at nightfall the House Clinton would have had to reinforce our claim of responsibility for the Inhumans. A claim that keeps other houses from using, feeding off of and experimenting on the Inhumans. Dragons were once real. Now, due to vampires' obsession with them, only one remains. House Clinton would have had to take out the whole area, cleanse it to protect both our claim and our secret. You may feel responsible for killing Katya but ask yourself this, what would have happened had you not been there? Do not think of the damage she may have caused, think of what others would do to gain access to her powers. You did not destroy her, you saved her from herself and others. Neither mother nor daughter were evil but normal vampires never ask why. When nightfall came, your actions ensured SHIELD could secure the remains. You prevented a war for a child's power."

Cooper stood and faced her "My father was an informant for the Allies in World War II, he allowed himself to be cut open, taken apart and put back together just so a few Nazi scientists could see if it was possible. Since they couldn't get ink to stay on his wrist due to his healing powers, they carved numbers into the bones of his wrist. Later, they carved notes into his bones because the numbers had stayed. While enduring all of this, he passed messages to the Allies of things he'd heard and even transported a few fellow prisoners to freedom. He never lost his abilities but he chose to suffer. Keep blaming yourself for Katya and Eva Belyakov then you might give him a run for his money as a martyr, self-made too. You saved Katya from an even worse fate by giving her a quick death, it's called a mercy kill for a reason." He turned to Skye and Jiaying "Skye, you might want to pack a bag before meeting us in the shadows."

As Cooper walked to the same small shadowed hallway his father used, Jiaying informed May "Gordon and I were watching from the shadows. Being daylight, I couldn't get closer. When Katya took over your team, I forbade Gordon from going in. When Master Clinton learned of the situation later, he asked why I hadn't acted immediately after Eva stole the Crystals. Had I done so, Katya would've been denied her transformation. My failure led to your greatest regret, we can't both take all the blame."

She turned to walk away but May stopped her "Wait!" Jiaying waited. "You said Katya was mentally unstable and Terrigenesis exacerbated her condition but that means she was always,"

"A little off, not what a child should be. To answer your question, yes she was but her mother was not always the woman you met."

"We didn't know Katya was Eva's daughter."

“I know you intended to rescue a hostage child,” Jiaying met Cooper in the shadows and once Skye joined them, they vanished.

Cooper returned moments later, “I think we should debrief later, after some R&R. Wanna watch a movie?”

May suggested “How about the Forger?”

“Let’s see.” Cooper picked up the tablet and searched for the movie “There’s a Travolta movie or the one I was talking about.”

“Let’s watch Travolta,” said Coulson. “Save the other one for when Skye gets back.”

“Alright.”

Fitz said “Wait, one minute.” Cooper looked at him expectantly. “Vampires don’t age, right?”

“Turnbloods don’t age, purebloods do.” Their vampire specialist thought back and figured out why the scientist had asked “The vampire Father threw Randy at is my little brother, Anthony.”

“Little brother, so?”

“My father married my mother, Laura, and had me then they had a daughter Lila about fifty years later. Then they broke up and Mother started playing sadistic games on Father. During one of these games, she conceived a child through rape. Since Father had no knowledge of the pregnancy, he couldn’t reach Anthony fast enough when he was born and Mother regained enough strength to administer the first bite, enslaving him. After Mother was killed in a raid by Blade, Father bit my brother Anthony, claiming him. Being raised by an insane vampire, he’s a little off. We’re family and that comes first, Father has always made a point of that.”

“O-kay, let’s get the movie going,” suggested Coulson to cut the tension.

Cooper streamed it, “Before you ask, I may have hacked your TV to do this.” He got up and reheated all the assorted leftovers in the fridge before laying out the spread on the coffee table. “Leftover buffet,” he said by way of explanation as he passed out plates.

“Are you hungry?” asked May.

Cooper smirked “You’re gonna have to restock your blood bags but I’m good for now.” He rewound the part they’d talked through before sitting back on the couch beside Coulson, who leaned into him for scenting.

The next night after feeding, Cooper told the team about thralls and his parents falling out. “Morals are a human invention, according to my mother.” Following a burst of speed, he handed Jemma her notes “I don’t mind you keeping those, I gave you permission to take notes if you’ll recall but maybe you should keep them in a locked drawer unless you format them as fiction.”

“Right.”

Interlocking his fingers, Cooper stretched his arms “If it’s all the same with you, I’m going out.”

“Why?” asked Jemma before she quickly explained, “Where do you go? You can’t get drunk or do a lot of things humans can.”

“Why do I go out?” Cooper responded “Is getting drunk the only reason humans go out?” He shook his head “I haven’t had to justify going out since,” he stopped himself “Let’s just say way before your time.” He turned to Coulson “I think I technically need your permission.”

“We don’t have any active missions.”  
Cooper shadow jumped away, spending the night with his father’s advisor, Josef. “A pleasure as always, sir.” He returned to the Bus to find it was still night, “Stupid time zones.”

From where she was sitting at the bar, May almost smiled as she asked “Problem?”

“How long ‘til sunrise?”

“Two hours.”

Cooper sat down beside her, “I was visiting a friend who is apparently two hours ahead of us. If I go to sleep now, I could wake up before sunset.” He turned to May and explained “Feel free to wake me anytime after sunset, Coulson would be the best person to do it because of the bond but once the sun sets, I can wake up anytime. It doesn’t have to be pitch black outside, just can’t be daylight.”

“Understood. Who were you visiting?”

“Josef, my father’s advisor and the oldest vampire alive.”

“What?”

“Yeah, Josef is the son of the first vampire who we call Drake and you call Dracula. Josef was turned the same way his father was, he was cursed. After living this long, he’s evolved beyond blood and can live off energy like that vampire on the show Midnight, Texas.”

“You watch a lot of TV?”

“What else am I going to do? I can only spend so much of my nights working, especially with this job.” May hummed, filing the information away as she did with any. Something occurred to Cooper, “Why are you up this late?”

“Couldn’t sleep.” They fell into a comfortable silence before Cooper had to head to his bunk.


End file.
